Adolf Hitler
Chancellor Adolf Hitler was a male Human politician in the 20th century. In the 1930s and 1940s, he was both the leader of the National Socialist Party and of Germany. His name was invoked in the NAZI salute, where a German soldier would say, "Heil Hitler!". He was defeated at the conclusion of World War II. ( ; ) Under Hitler's administration, Germany recovered from having been defeated before and the Great Depression of 1929. Embracing Fascism, and rejecting Capitalism, it became the most efficient nation in Earth history and came close to being a dominant global power. However, the nation's brutality and perverted nature, which mirrored Hitler's own flaws, meant that the nation had to be destroyed at great cost. ( ; ) Hitler was quoted as saying in 1938, "We need lebensraum," translated as "living space" or, effectively, "breathing room," in defense of his attacks on neighboring countries. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, Adolf Hitler giving a speech could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) In 2266, Korby believed that by transferring consciousness into an android body, a Human would have practical immortality. James T. Kirk responded that this was programming. He continued further by saying that others had made the same promises, using different words, and that these others were Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Hitler, , and Maltuvis ( ) In 2267, when discussing Earth history with McCoy, Spock listed Hitler with Ramses, Alexander the Great, Caesar, Napoléon, and Lee Kuan as examples of Earthmen who sought absolute power. ( ) In 2268, Fleet Captain Garth of Izar boasted to Kirk, that as "Master of the Universe", he would succeed where others had failed. Hitler was listed as one of these others, along with Alexander, Napoleon, Caesar, Lee Kuan, and Krotus. ( ) In 2293, in a conversation between Captain James T. Kirk and General , Kirk pointed out Chang unintentionally quoting Hitler when he made a similar remark regarding possible Klingon ambitions. ( ) In 2364, in a Dixon Hill holo-novel set in 1941, a headline on the front page of the San Francisco Herald proclaimed "Hitler on the Move", followed with the subheading that stated "Roosevelt presses Congress for British aid." ( ) In 2365, in a Dixon Hill holo-novel set in 1945, Dixon Hill's secretary Madeline said that the last time they had a new case was when "Hitler and Stalin were bosom buddies." ( ) had originally stated "The last time we got a new case, Hitler wasn't running Germany."}} In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the agreed with faux historian Berlinghoff Rasmussen that saving an endangered planet could allow "the next Adolf Hitler" or Khan Noonien Singh to come into being. ( ) Alternate timelines Hitler proved much more successful in at least two alternate timelines. In an alternate timeline, Hitler's success was based on altered events made during the Temporal Cold War, thanks to the actions of the Na'kuhl temporal agent Vosk. In this timeline, Vladimir Lenin was assassinated in 1916 and the Russian Revolution was prevented. With Russia in disarray, this timeline's Hitler was able to concentrate on the Western front, and conquered Belgium, France and Britain in quick succession. He followed his victories in Europe by invading the United States of America, conquering New York City, Washington, DC and much of the Eastern seaboard. In 1944, this Hitler made a state visit to New York and pledged to eradicate "financial profiteers" (euphemism for Jewish interests). Temporal agent sent Jonathan Archer and the starship to this timeline, and they were able to prevent Vosk's actions and restore the timeline. ( ) In a later alternate timeline, Hitler's success was in part thanks to Starfleet doctor Leonard McCoy, who traveled back in time to 1930 and saved a woman, Edith Keeler, from a traffic accident. Keeler went on to lead a pacifist movement within the United States of America to convince their government to delay entry into the war. According to historical documentation of the alternate reality studied by Spock, the absence of American military support on the western front of Hitler's expansion bought the dictator enough time to perfect both V-2 ballistic missile tests and heavy water experiments, ultimately winning the race to create Earth's first atomic weapons. With these devices and their launching mechanisms complete, Hitler was victorious. The evolution of this timeline ultimately resulted in the non-existence of the United Federation of Planets. This timeline was aborted when Spock and Kirk, following McCoy, prevented the doctor from saving her. ( ) External link * de:Adolf Hitler fr:Adolf Hitler Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf